A guideway 2 as shown in FIG. 9 is conventionally known, on which a superconducting Maglev 1 is run in a superconducting Magler system (See Patent Literature 1).
During low-speed running, supporting wheels 1b, 1b are projected from the lower face of the superconducting Maglev 1, and run on wheel-running paths 5, 5, respectively. On the other hand, during high-speed running, the vehicle is levitated and driven forward through magnetic interaction between superconductive magnets 1a, 1a provided at opposite side faces of the vehicle and ground coils 3a, 3a provided on opposite sidewalls 3, 3 of the guideway 2, respectively.
Although the sidewall 3 is constructed by reinforced concrete, there is a problem that if the sidewalls 3 have high magnetism, magnetic resistance increases and electric power consumption necessary for running rises.
Under circumstances, non-magnetic metals are used for the reinforcing bars for use in constructing the sidewall 3. Although austenitic stainless steel and high-Mn steel are known as the non-magnetic metals having low magnetic permeability, the stainless steel has such defects when used as the reinforcing bar that stainless steel is expensive, non-magnetic characteristic is largely deteriorated in working and its yield strength is low (See Patent Literature 2).
To the contrary, the reinforcing bar made of the high-Mn steel exhibits high strength and stable non-magnetic characteristic, and is less expensive than the stainless steel, the high-Mn steel has been used for the non-magnetic reinforcing bars 6.
On the other hand, there occur problems that if a gap between the 3a and the superconducting magnet 1a is wide, propulsion force decreases and the electric power consumption increases, whereas if it is narrow, the ground coil may contact the magnet, construction and management are required to be done at high accuracy (See Patent Document 3).                Patent Document 1: JP-A 2000-134721 (FIGS. 3 and 4)        Patent Document 2: JP-A 10-212553 (Paragraphs 0001 to 0004)        Patent Document 3: JP-A 8-144513 (Paragraphs 0004 to 0005)        